After it All
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: When it was all said and done, all they had left was each other. Inu/Sess, post final act. Title pending
1. Cold Morning

A/n: So I'm going to try very hard not to mix this with random Japanese words. ._. pardon me if I slip up.

This story came about because I desired an Inuyasha story that would pick up where the series left off, and give a continuation of what might have happened years later. This will eventually be Inu/Sess, but I think most of it will be pre-slash. I'm going to take my time with it. I'm not sure when updates will be, but I'll do my best to get one out once a week... and for those of you holding out for Indigo Moon... keep holding on. I've been trying to get up the resolve to finish that story. It doesn't help that I never really planned out a solid ending... or middle... ._.

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Reviews are love. It's a little odd to do a story where humor isn't the main focus... I hope it turns out okay :x

Warnings: Final Act spoilers

Notes: This takes place after the series, and is in the regular universe. I'm in Japan studying abroad so please forgive me if I get behind. First chapter is short, the rest will be longer. I think this'll be about ten chapters.

**Cold** Morning

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the patch of earth with blank eyes. The wind picked up his silver hair and tousled it roughly around his face, but his body made not a single move, and his gaze did not change. No sound escaped him. His eyes were dry. That was fine- he'd cried all the moisture from his body the night before, and was not sure if there were any left. He had grieved. She would understand if he did not shed tears now.

The other villagers had long since left him alone, and for that he was grateful. It was hard enough to bear this, harder still with their prying eyes, at times pitying, but mostly curious. Everyone had known what she was to him, but only very few understood. He didn't care. He wouldn't be returning back to the village. The few possessions he had did not matter to him anymore, and what did he already had on him.

The Tetsaisga, the robe of the fire rat, and the rosary beads. They'd long since lost their power, but the familiar weight around his neck was a comfort and a memory of the years that had gone by, far, far too quickly. And though he was upset, it was not an unbearable burden. He'd known it would happen for some time, now. He'd prepared himself. She had prepared him. They'd spent every last moment that they could together. Even their fights lasted for hardly a moment before he would catch a glimpse of a graying hair, and quickly forget what he'd been mad about.

It was all right. He could accept it. He knew the consequences of falling in love with a human. Of living a life with one. He'd known how much it would hurt. But just because he had known didn't stop the ache that creeped up in his chest, threatened to suffocate him.

He was alone, now.

Sango and Miroku had long passed. Shippo was off training and though he could visit him as he pleased, the word would not stop ringing through his head.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

There was Myouga and Totosai, even Hachi and Kirara, but he could not stop the loneliness that would not have mercy and leave him be. Not even the thought of Sango and Miroku's children set him at ease.

Everything seemed meaningless without Kagome...

It was for that reason that when he noticed Sesshomaru's scent on the wind, he gave no visible reaction. Since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome's return, he had often seen his brother, under relatively mundane circumstances. He'd come to visit Rin frequently, given her gifts, until he'd taken her back with him. After that the visits were less, but not uncommon.

If there was anything he was surprised by, it was his timing.

"Will you not acknowledge my presence, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's ears twitched when the other's voice met them, but he could not be bothered to turn around. However he was not so far in despair that he could not respond.

"Sesshomaru. You need something?" There was no bite, no fire in the tone. He was sure that his elder brother was aware of what had happened. If not, he only needed to smell the scent of the freshly buried to understand. He thought the other might spare him a penalty for his rudeness, this time. Then again, he never could tell just how much Sesshomaru understood of emotion. At times it seemed as if his elder brother felt nothing. Though after seeing him with Rin though, he knew that wasn't true.

His brother came closer, and he knew this only because the cold and slightly floral scent grew stronger in his nose. Sesshomaru's footfalls were silent against the grass. "I have come to pay my respects."

These words caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch faintly. The elder demon moved to stand beside him, in front of Kagome's grave that looked far too small and insignificant for the once vibrant life it contained. Somehow, it only made Inuyasha's sorrow deepen. He did not respond to the other, and for many moments they stood in complete silence, the only sound the wind tousling their matching silver manes.

Inuyasha quietly reflected on the years they'd spent together. He recalled her sweet smile, the way her eyes would sparkle when they met his, the twitch in her eyebrows when she was angered, the warmth of her embrace... Only once did he wonder over Sesshomaru's thoughts. Because surely he could not remember the miko in the same way. The way he'd treated her after Naraku's death spoke of tolerance and little else. Though, by Sesshomaru's standards tolerance was certainly nothing to scoff at.

After several minutes passed Sesshomaru reached into one of his long sleeves, pulling out a single flower. It was no longer strange to see his left arm once more as a complete part of his body. Leave it to Sesshomaru to regenerate a limb by simply becoming worthy. Youkai or not, there was something otherwordly about creating a sword through sheer force of will.

The older dog demon laid the flower upon the grave, and Inuyasha did not have to ponder who it came from.

"Rin sends her condolences. Forgive her for not accompanying me. She is not able to travel as she once was."

That was probably the most he'd heard his older brother speak in some time. His thoughts immediately went to the meaning in the words, they were not lost on him. Rin had not been that much younger than Kagome. Her time would come soon, too.

Inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru had never been one to mince words, and indeed after this he turned, leaving as silently as he came.

Inuyasha let him go without turning around. He would marvel over the fact that his brother had bothered showing up at another time. At this moment, he was still holding tightly onto the bond he and Kagome had shared. Even as he felt it unraveling.

He sank to his knees and bowed his head, finding that there were still a few tears left, after all.

* * *

A/N: So it begins. Any ideas on a better title?

Vixen: I can't believe you let me come back here...

Foxgirl: Behave yourself.

Vixen: Yea, yea. Review please!


	2. As Years Go By

A/n: So, I got a couple questions and I'm going to answer them!

First off, thank you for the lovely reviews. Second, there will be no m-preg in this fic. I don't do that. Third, while they will probably switch it up Sesshomaru is very likely going to be the uke, as there are not enough uke!Sess fanfictions out there. Thank you again, and I hope you all enjoy!

Review replies:

**MunksAngelQueen2010** : Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest.

**clio1111** : Nope, no mpreg. Sorry~ Glad you like it so far!

**Nikkie23534**: Yes, there will be a lot more. I'd tell you, but that would be... telling. I'm glad you like!

**higga7** : Yes, I am alive. TT-TT Sorry that I sort of dropped off the face of the earth. I sort of like New Dawns, I'll keep thinking about it. I'm going to try my hardest to update Indigo Moon, the plot bunnies are just not biting with that one. I hope you enjoy this until I can get it finished. ._.

**Inumimi1**: Thank you! I was a bit worried about the pacing, so I'm glad to hear you thought it was good.

**VapireDoll666**: Yea... ^^; Thank you for all the patience. -huggles-

**Catatonic Vanity**: Thanks!

**I-Love-Trunks1**: I'm glad!

As **Years** Go By

* * *

Surprisingly, life went on. He saw Hikaru and Kaoru often, as the twins were part of his last link to a life that was slowly passing. Thankfully, the girls didn't seem to get any of Miroku's bad qualities. Their families were able to curb the sorrow that sometimes threatened to consume him.

But when the visits were over he was left with nothing but memories of wide smiles, and sore ears from the tugging of playful children. It was still a better life than he'd had before it all started. But the emptiness he felt was not something that could be healed or filled. He knew he would not love another woman as he had Kagome. That he would not be loved by another. He could not bear to give his heart to another human only to have it crushed when they were destroyed by their mortality. And no demon would accept his tainted blood.

That was fine. Lonely as he was he had no desire to find another. Kagome's memory was too fresh to be defiled. It was a long while before he could even think of her without wincing. Years passed. Time was the only thing he had to heal his wounds.

He journeyed to Kouga's tribe, his new tribe, finding the rumors of him happily mated with the female wolf demon to be true. Ayame. Her name was easy to remember. Kouga took the news of Kagome's passing well, but Inuyasha could see the sorrow in his eyes.

Inuyasha took to traveling by himself, again. There were no more techniques for his sword to learn but there was always some way that he could become stronger, better. He had no dreams of surpassing Sesshomaru, but he often thought about if, should they ever fight again, what the battle would be like.

"I wondered when I would see you here," was all Totosai said when he passed by the old man's den. Inuyasha merely scoffed. "It has been a long time, Inuyasha... you look different."

The half demon raised an eyebrow, leaning casually against one of the boulders outside his home.

"And you look as wrinkled as always."

It was very shortly after that he felt a too familiar pinch on the side of his neck, reaching a hand up to slap a hand against it. He closed his eyes, sighing in irritation. When Myoga recovered from the blow he mumbled something in his tiny voice that Inuyasha ignored, flicking him towards the old sword-smith.

Totosai gave him a blank stare. "Is that anyway to talk to your elders?"

Inuyasha's hands slid into the sleeves of his kimono, and he rolled his eyes skyward. "You got something to say old man? I don't have time for idle chatter."

Inuyasha did not expect the words to be taken seriously, and indeed Totosai didn't even bat an eyelash at this, as he knew it was bluster and nothing more. The man lifted a kettle Inuyasha had not noticed before, watching him with those wide, unblinking eyes.

"Tea?"

A shrug was his response, and the elderly demon took it as an affirmative.

The tea was made while Inuyasha sat cross-legged in front of a gently crackling fire, his eyes drawn towards the flames. Myoga rested on his shoulder, which the half demon grudgingly allowed.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what brings you here?" Totosai asked as he poured two cups.

"Yes," Myoga chimed in. "It has been quite some time since we last saw you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking a sip from his drink and grimacing at the bitter flavor. "I've been in and out of this area for a few days now. Figured I might as well stop by."

Totosai hummed.

"Could it be that Inuyasha has grown restless with no foe to chase after?" Myoga questioned, and Inuyasha flicked him again, ignoring his shout of pain.

"If it is a task you seek, I do have something you could help with." Totosai nodded his head, setting his own cup aside after taking a sip.

Inuyasha snorted. "Figures. I'm here for two minutes and already you're giving me shit to do." In truth, he was relived. All too often he found himself wandering aimlessly with no clear purpose, no objective... it was beginning to drive him mad. He would never say that he wanted Naraku back, but he was almost beginning to miss the adrenaline rush of battle. He was sure it had something to do with his demon blood, but something in him was simply not satisfied with the one or two odd weaker demons that tried to challenge him.

Totosai stared at him. "Well Inuyasha, if you'd rather I handle this myself-"

"Just tell me what you need me to do old man."

The sword-smith nodded. "Very well." He moved into his den, followed closely by a hopping Myoga who leapt onto the larger demon's shoulder. "Several weeks ago I was visited by your brother, much to my surprise."

Inuyasha tilted his head, frowned. "Sesshomaru? What does he need another sword for when he has Bakusaiga?"

Totosai pursed his lips. "How cruel Inuyasha, to assume that Sesshomaru would only come see me to ask for something. He could have just been saying hi."

"So did he come to say hi?"

"No, he had a request."

"Thought so."

The elderly demon sighed. "He wanted me to repair a dagger I made for him a few decades ago. He has not since returned to claim it."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. What use had he for a dagger? Sesshomaru was not one to use such a small, easily concealable weapon. He wore his status as a powerful warrior proud, for everyone to see. Anyone could tell by looking at him that he was dangerous. He had far too much honor and pride to resort to the sort of technique a dagger required. So deep was he in thought that Inuyasha hardly realized Totosai had continued speaking.

"You are on good terms with him now, yes? Seek him out for me and return it."

The half demon blinked, frowning at the words. "I'm not a delivery boy," he grumbled. Totosai ignored him. He handed him a small, elegantly crafted blade sheathed in a maroon case that gleamed as if it had been recently polished. There were flowers engraved on one side.

"This is Sesshomaru's?" the half demon asked skeptically.

Totosai shrugged. "I don't ask questions, I just do the job."

Inuyasha tucked the dagger into his obi, ears twitching restlessly against his head. "I don't even know where Sesshomaru is," he complained, but his heart wasn't in it. Totosai tapped a finger against his lip, and Myoga piped up from his spot on the sword-smith's shoulder.

"I have heard rumors that Sesshomaru had a house built in the Western lands not too long ago. It is likely he still resides there."

"A house," Inuyasha repeated. He had never put too much thought into where Sesshomaru lived, what he did when he wasn't... there. When Sesshomaru wasn't visiting or flying over head he simply ceased to be for the time being. It was strange to think of him doing something as normal as sleeping, bathing, eating at a table... he frowned. Come to think of it, he was quite certain he'd never actually sought out the older demon. Whenever he saw Sesshomaru it was because Rin wanted to visit, or he was passing through the village. This was likely because he had never known where his brother lived, but he'd never thought to ask, either.

Something vaguely like guilt began to build, but he pushed it away. He highly doubted Sesshomaru cared.

"While you're at it, remind him next time that promptness or lack there of does affect cost." The old man stroked his beard, and Inuyasha stood.

"He's paying you?"

"No, but it's the principal of the matter."

The half demon snorted. "Right." He stood, not caring for the tea enough to finish and not polite enough to feel shamed into doing it anyway. Totosai watched him rise, nodding his head.

Neither of them had expected a long conversation.

"Give Sesshomaru my regards."

Slowly, he pulled the dagger from its place and inspected the polished case, testing it's weight in his hands. He pulled it from its sheath, ears twitching at the faint sound of wood against metal it made.

The blade itself was beautiful. It was obvious Totosai had taken time on it, and oddly, it was obvious that it was one of Sesshomaru's possessions. The edge of the blade was engraved with the same rigid pattern that Bakusaiga bore. He ran a finger along it idly, testing the texture. The line that created the pattern was covered with something, he noted, and underneath what he had thought to be a decorative green line proved to be giving off a faint aroma that he had never smelled before. Some sort of poison, perhaps? This weapon was easy to underestimate...

Inuyasha hummed to himself, returning the blade to its proper place and tucking it into his sleeve. He turned his head, attention leaving the strange puzzle Totosai had burdened him with. His only reply to the elder demon was a nod before he darted off, lifting his nose to the wind and seeing if he could catch his brother's scent. Though he went towards the west he had no idea where to begin looking. Sesshomaru could be anywhere, he wasn't exactly known for staying in one place. Sesshomaru turned his head idly from side to side, staring down at the ground with each long leap across the barren land. Why Totosai chose to live in such a dreary place, he'd never know.

He wasn't sure how he felt about seeking out Sesshomaru. The feeling of purpose, however small it may be, was nice, but he was never eager about seeing his brother. Even if they had, more or less, gotten along in the recent past. A history like theirs wasn't just erased after a few times of speaking without trying to kill each other.

Admittedly though, he was curious about the dagger. Sesshomaru was not forgetful by nature, why would he leave something with Totosai without returning for it? If he'd bothered getting it repaired it must have been important. Sort of strange...

Inuyasha watched the dirt and soot slowly change into grass and trees, relieved when the smell of the forest reached his nose once again. He was much more comfortable moving about in the relative cover of the leaves and branches. Even if there wasn't an immediate threat.

Though the further he traveled without catching a whiff of Sesshomaru's scent- he would know it anywhere, even if he couldn't quite put a name to it- the more frustrated he became. He knew he could not expect his brother to simply present himself, though that would have made things far easier.

If he were Sesshomaru, where would he be? Where would he go? No matter how hard he tried he simply couldn't imagine him staying in one place- living in a home. For as cool and collected as he was there had always seemed to be a restless sort of energy about him. The dog demon would walk and walk and walk without any destination in particular in mind. It was as if he didn't know what to do with himself when he was still.

Perhaps he felt this way because It was the action he most strongly associated Sesshomaru with, next to attempting to kill him, that was. Whether it was walking away from battle, a conversation, a problem too trivial for him to deal with...

Inuyasha paused on a patch of grass amidst a forest of vast trees, staring up at the canopy of green overhead. It occurred to him that perhaps blindly searching would not be the best plan.

He looked around, letting out a small sigh as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves. "What a pain..."

He continued moving, walking instead of running at the pace he'd been before. Sesshomaru could damn well wait for the stupid thing. Clearly he hadn't planned on returning anytime soon.

Beyond the trees, he could see the sun just beginning to set, and for a moment admired the colors play across the greenery around him.

Inuyasha leaped up into the tree to his left, landing on a high branch and quickly making himself comfortable. He was in no hurry, after all.

From the higher ground, the view was beautiful. He'd always somewhat appreciated the tranquility of a quiet moment to admire nature, but lately it seemed more privilege than right. He drifted off when the last few sunbeams fell beyond the horizon, head lolling lightly to the side.

* * *

_The grass beneath them was cold and damp, but neither seemed to care. Inuyasha's hands were resting in his sleeves, the warm weight of Kagome's head pressed against his shoulder enough contact for him. It was dark, the other's long since gone to bed. With three children Sango and Miroku often took whatever chances to sleep they could get, and that often ended up being right after they could force the little monsters to sleep. Inuyasha did not envy them. _

_ "Aren't they beautiful, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice caused his ears to twitch as he came out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to look at her. _

_ "What?"_

_ "The stars." She gestured towards the sky, her hand coming to rest on his arm when she brought it down. There was a gentle, tranquil smile on her lips that he couldn't help but stare at. When she glanced over at him, waiting for a response, he let out a snort._

_ "Hmph. I guess. Once you've seen one star you've seen them all."_

_ Kagome hummed. "In my time you never see this many stars... too many lights. This view will never get old..." _

_ Privately, the half demon agreed. _

_ Suddenly she perked up against him, hand shooting up to point at something in the air. His eyes immediately flicked in that direction._

_ "Look!" She exclaimed, moving to rest back against him. "A shooting star. Make a wish! Quick!_

_ The half demon furrowed his brow, watching said star disappear somewhere far off beyond the clouds. A frown tugged at his lips. _

_ "Why?" _

_ Kagome clapped her hands together. "Because! If you wish upon a shooting star hard enough, it'll come true," she explained. Her tone was light, full of good humor, and he turned to raise an eyebrow at the declaration. _

_ "Sounds stupid."_

_ She rolled her eyes. "It's not stupid, Inuyasha." _

_ "Yea, it is." _

_ "No, it's not."_

_ "Yea, it is."_

_ "It's not." _

_ It was clear that she was quickly growing irritated at the silly argument, but he was firm in his convictions. She gave him a look, the one that was a warning to cease and desist immediately. "it's just a silly little game Inuyasha, why do you have to ruin it?" She mumbled. Her weight was no longer pressing against him, and he turned his head, seeing that he'd upset her. _

_ He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he didn't think an explanation could make it any worse..._

_ "I mean, it's stupid because I don't have anything to wish for. I've got everything I need." _

_Her lips formed a small 'o', and she glanced up at him quickly, before looking away. He could sense her embarrassment more than see it, but he was just satisfied when she leaned against him once more._

_ They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, before Kagome pointed up again._

_ "Look, it's Sesshomaru..." _

_ Inuyasha's eyes followed her finger to see said dog demon soaring through the air, presumably leaving from a visit to Rin. He watched the trail of fur shudder in the wind for a moment, before turning his attention back to the broken clouds behind the demon. _

_ Kagome hummed. "I wonder what he would wish for?"_

_ Inuyasha hadn't the faintest idea._

* * *

He woke to the sound of someone crying. Inuyasha came to consciousness quickly, the last memories of his dream fading as confusion clouded his thoughts. His feet his the forest floor with a thump, and he looked around, ears swiveling in all directions as he tried to pinpoint the noise's location.

It was coming from deeper in the forest, and he headed towards it without a second thought. It was likely some human that had gotten lost, he imagined. For a moment he was annoyed by how helping people had become second nature.

As the crying grew louder, his footsteps grew faster. They were not large, heaving sobs, but rather the soft, desperate tears of someone in real danger. The noise drew him far off the path, through trees and over tall shrubbery that he swiped away with his claws. Gradually he slowed, ears flicking back and forth as he searched.

Finally, he saw the source of all the noise. It was a small, human, girl, covered with scratches and cuts that could only have come from the forest. Inuyasha approached slowly, sniffing the air. She reeked of wet leaves and pine, but very little else.

Her head rose at the sound of his footsteps.

Their eyes met, hers teary and brown, and his an impassive amber.

"Tell me," he started, "What's a little thing like you doing out here by yourself?"

The girl swallowed, turning her gaze back to the ground. Inuyasha nodded his head, and continued.

"A weak demon like you should know better than to stray from their territory." He drew the Tessaiga with a fluid motion, wielding it lazily with one hand.

The girls face quickly changed from one of despair to a sly, wide smile.

"I see you are more intelligent than I gave you credit for, half breed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He'd heard this all before. "If you're going to pretend to be a human you're gonna have to do a little better than rolling around in the leaves."

The demon sniffed. "I had hoped to handle this quickly," it said while standing, the illusion slowly melting from its skin. "But I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Across its narrow face was an oddly shaped scar, the skin puckered. The demon was not much taller (and didn't seem much stronger, for that matter) than the child it had been imitating, but it bore a cocky stance. At one time this might have grated on Inuyasha's nerves, but now it only bored him. "We'll try this the easy way first, hanyou. Give me the poison of the demon named Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha frowned.

"What're you talkin' about?" He demanded, surprised to hear his brother's name pass from this thing's lips.

The demon hissed. "I can see that you are going to feign ignorance. Do not even try, half demon. I can smell it even from where I stand."

Inuyasha drew his arms more tightly against his chest, realizing what the other must have been talking about. The poison in the dagger... But how could it possibly know...?

"Who are you?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about Sesshomaru?" There weren't many alive who held a grudge against his brother- at least, those stupid enough to proclaim it aloud. The scarred demon did not seem to be a threat, but he would rather not take any chances.

Beady eyes darkened, and the demon's thin lips pursed. "He is the one who gave me this scar." The demon's claws touched the damaged skin on it's face, body growing rigid. "One day soon I will return the favor. But for now, my business is with you."

Inuyasha barely resisted the urge to laugh at the bold statement. He could hardly believe after a battle wound like that that the demon still wanted to fight his brother. He was lucky Sesshomaru hadn't killed him and gotten it done with. "You wouldn't even get within arms reach before you'd end up with something a lot worse than that little scar." His ears flicked to the side as he registered the others growl, feeling the edges of his lips twitch.

Now, that was strange.

"Silence!" The scarred demon's face grew red with anger. "Give me what I desire."

Inuyasha lifted the Tessaiga higher. "Keh. Sesshomaru would never let me hear the end of it."

"Then I shall take it by force."

The demon flipped backwards, drawing something from its arm guards and flinging them with deadly accuracy. Inuyasha dodged the first two and then jumped high into the air, eyes following their trajectory. The projectiles glinted in the sun, and he could tell they were thin and sharp, but not much else.

It didn't matter, he'd finish this quickly.

He jumped forwards after he'd landed, swinging the Tessaiga to block more of the pointed objects as they flew at him. The demon was agile, but he was faster. They danced back and forth for a few moments, the half demon scarcely having to try to avoid the others wild attacks. It was clear the shorter of them was growing frustrated.

An unexpected jab caught Inuyasha off guard, and he grunted as Sesshomaru's dagger was jostled from his sleeve. For a few tense seconds it sailed through the air, and tiny claws grabbed for it blindly. Inuyasha caught it before the other demon could, swinging around and slashing a line across the demon's chest.

Instantly there was a howl of pain, and Inuyasha was surprised to see the flesh begin to melt from the other's body. A familiar sizzling noise reached his ears and as the demon fell he realized Sesshomaru's poison was slowly eating away at the demon. The single cut appeared to have turned into a fatal blow.

Belatedly, he was glad he hadn't run his finger along the edge of the blade. Why the hell hadn't Totosai warned him the thing was so dangerous? He took a step back, glancing down at the dagger as his opponent fell to his knees. Inuyasha looked away, towards the magenta case that had been flung to the ground, and grunted when he felt a small pain in his wrist.

One of the scarred demon's weapons was embedded in his skin, and he tugged it out flicking it over his shoulder and frowning.

By the time he looked back around the demon was dead, and he sheathed the Tessaiga while walking towards the sheath.

As soon as he took a step forward however, a strange, dizzy feeling filled him. The half demon swayed, and then frowned, eyes darting towards the dart he'd pulled out.

God dammit.

When he hit the ground, the last thing his conscious mind registered was the wind picking up, and a familiar scent reaching his nose.

* * *

Upon waking Inuyasha found he felt sluggish, his limbs heavy. It took him several moments before he could find the strength to lift his eyelids. He exhaled heavily, waiting until the tingling left his body before attempting to stand. The dagger lay next to one outstretched hand, the case remained where it had fallen before. In fact, everything was exactly where it was before. Except for the pair of boots he could see in his peripheral vision.

Inuyasha shot up off the ground, startled at the sight. The panic didn't last long however, and he took a few steps back, tossing a glare in his brother's direction.

"How long have you been standing there," he snapped, rubbing at his wrist. A large red welt had formed where the dart hit him.

Sesshomaru stared at him with his usual expression- or rather, lack there off. The wind was blowing harder than Inuyasha remembered, the skies dark. The older demon looked away after a moment, blinking slow. "You should be more aware of your surroundings, Inuyasha." The tone did not match the words.

Inuyasha was mildly irritated at the way the other seemed to disregard him so quickly, brow furrowing.

"Had I less than honorable intentions you would be dead at this very moment."

The half demon snorted. He was finally beginning to regain his bearings, the thick feeling clearing from his mind. Sesshomaru's scent finally reached his nose, and he inwardly berated himself for not noticing it before. Once his body was once again working properly he realized how strange he demon lord's presence was, and a scowl crossed his features. Even if he had been looking for the other, he could have found him on his own, dammit. Leave it to Sesshomaru to indirectly make him feel incapable.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the other's face. Sesshomaru looked... bored, for lack of a better word.

"I caught the scent of my poison on the wind and followed it. I've been waiting for you to wake."

Inuyasha nipped at his bottom lip with his top fangs, a grunt leaving him. "Oh, how kind of you." The sarcasm was thick, but Sesshomaru just stared at him blankly as if to say 'yes, it was kind, and you should thank me now'. Inuyasha turned away from him, looking at the remains of the scarred demon.

He could scarcely believe that no animals had come to pick at the bones. But, he supposed Sesshomaru's presence likely scared them off. He gave off a rather frightening aura... not that he himself was afraid of it.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" He asked, too curious to resist. Sesshomaru did not turn his head, instead merely languidly glancing over to the corpse and then returning his gaze forward.

The other's stillness was unnerving.

Inuyasha shifted, stuffing his hands in his sleeves and waiting for a reply. For a long moment, he thought Sesshomaru was simply going to ignore him.

"That demon was an opponent of mine some years ago. He tricked Rin into trusting him and then attempted to devour her when her guard was down. Despite this she requested that I spare his life."

That was one good thing about Sesshomaru, he supposed. His explanations were concise, words efficient. And the story made a lot more sense, now that he knew what had happened. Sesshomaru was not one to show mercy. Especially to those who made him angry. But for Rin...

The half demon merely hummed his acknowledgement of the story, turning to look at the other again. But when he did he was surprised to see Sesshomaru's back, his hair billowing out behind him as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha followed him for a few steps, before turning around, eyes finding the dagger on the ground. "Wait." He jumped back, snatching it up and putting the sheath back on carefully. Sesshomaru had not stopped moving. He caught up with him as a growl left his throat, finding himself even more irritated when Sesshomaru didn't even look over.

"It's going to rain," was all the demon lord said.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, frowning. "Here." He wanted to get this over with, so he could finally get back to... Well, so he could find someplace away from the rain. He held out the dagger, and Sesshomaru glanced at it briefly.

"I see you've visited Totosai."

The half demon thrust the weapon in his elder brothers direction. "Yea, and he asked me to give this to you, so take it already."

Sesshomaru's eyes returned forward. "Keep it." The demon lord obviously had no intention of stopping, and Inuyasha jumped in front of him, using his presence as a barrier. It worked, but only because he knew Sesshomaru could not be bothered to walk around an obstacle that could just as easily move for him.

"I don't want your stupid dagger, just take it so I can go." A raindrop fell onto the hanyou's nose as he spoke, and he looked up at the sky, ears instinctively flicking down to avoid water getting inside of them.

The golden-eyed demon lord merely stared, eyebrows lowering in what was probably going to be Inuyasha's only warning before his brother's mood turned less passive. The half demon decided to try a different tactic.

"Why don't you want it?"

Sesshomaru gave him a sharp look. "I no longer have need of it."

Inuyasha growled. "Then why'd you give it to the old man in the first place?" The half demon tried to read something that the elder youkai was feeling, but his face betrayed nothing but annoyance.

"Cease these pointless questions, I tire of them." Sesshomaru appeared to be finished with the conversation.

Inuyasha did not appreciate being told what to do. Sesshomaru finally seemed to grow irritate enough to change his course, walking past Inuyasha's shoulder with an annoying lift in his head. Their height difference only made the hanyou's more frustrated. He moved again to block the magenta striped male, and Sesshomaru's face soured almost imperceptibly.

"Look, will you just take the damn thing so I can leave? I didn't plan on spending my day dealing with you." He found that it was nearly impossible to control his anger around Sesshomaru. Even after all the years of managing to keep a relatively calm head something about the demon lord continued to get under his skin. Particularly when he was acting like this.

"You can blame Totosai for being inconvenienced, I did not ask to be sought out." Sesshomaru's eyes were sharp, cutting, but Inuyasha stubbornly held the others gaze. There was a palpable tension between them, and the half demon stood a little straighter, preparing himself for whatever came next. He didn't know why he was suddenly picking a fight. He could have just as easily left and returned the dagger to Totosai, his brother's poison forgotten. Maybe it was because he'd been so restless lately, maybe it was because he had not seen Sesshomaru in quite some time. The reason was truly did not matter.

When Sesshomaru spoke, it was a sudden sound in the too long quiet.

"It was Rin's."

For a moment the words meant nothing, and then Inuyasha noticed the use of past tense. Immediately his shoulders fell, expression changing from one of anger to a tentative sympathy. Sesshomaru's had gone blank, and while this wasn't unusual it was oddly telling.

Inuyasha looked down at the dagger he held, holding it a bit tighter.

"Sesshomaru..." He trailed off for a moment, and the others eyes left him, looking off somewhere over his shoulder. "...You should take it." He knew he was repeating himself, but now it almost felt wrong of him to be holding the weapon.

"There is no reason for me to."

Inuyasha frowned. "It's a memory."

Sesshomaru began walking away.

Inuyasha watched with slightly widened eyes, his brow furrowing shortly after. He followed after him, the anger beginning to creep back. "Are you really that heartless?" He asked, almost running into the demon lords back when Sesshomaru stopped. He shook his head, speaking to the older male's curtain of white hair. "Rin would have done anything for you, and you won't even remember her?"

Sesshomaru turned quickly, and Inuyasha was surprised to see a sword aimed for him. He jumped back when the demon slashed but Sesshomaru did not follow, merely leveling a harsh glare at him.

"Do not speak of matters which you know nothing about."

The half demon watched in shock as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, turning and continuing his long, even footsteps. Not once did he turn around, and Inuyasha watched until he could no longer see the demon lord. He was left again in silence. His eyes looked back to the dagger, seeing that he'd scratched the case with his nails while dodging Sesshomaru's attack.

Carefully, he returned it to his sleeve, folding his arms across his chest.

It occurred to him that perhaps Sesshomaru was grieving, in his own way.

* * *

A/n: Oh boy. Here I go with the line breaks again. So anyway, yea... sorry it's kind of slow. I think there will be more interaction in the next chapter. :x


	3. Haunt All That I Am

A/n: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm excited to see where this story goes. Inu and Fluffy have so much to discover about each other...

Sorry, I feel like the ending of this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. :x Hopefully the next one will be better!

**MunksAngelQueen2010:** Soon, soon, I promise! I'm glad you like it so far. ^^

**VampireDoll666:** I know right? My poor baby ;-;

**I-Love-Trunks1**: I do too! I think for this one I'll end up switching it up a little, but Fluffy will definitely be bottom at some point xD

**CatatonicVanity:** Yes, yes he is. Fluffy just needs time to let go.

**Amanda Saitou: **I'm so glad you think so! I hope you enjoy the rest. (:

**QueenManaOfEgypt:** I know, I feel like I always end up hurting Fluffy in my fics ;-;

**Haunt **All That I Am

* * *

It was the anniversary of Hideki's death. Sango and Miroku's son had not lived to be older than two, but every year Inuyasha visited the tiny grave and paid his respects regardless. The rain was coming down heavy. His hair sagged with the weight the water put on and his haori was plastered to his skin. The wetness did not bother him, for the most part. It was the moisture that kept landing in his ears that was the biggest annoyance. As he left the grave yard the sun began to set, making the rain turn from cold to frigid, and the skies from gray to black. Inuyasha took shelter in the forest and watched the droplets fall.

Lately, when it rained all he could think about was Sesshomaru. His brother did not lose his calm easily, and he had become even more passive after Naraku's death. The existence of his sword proved that he had finally accepted their father's decision to bequeath the youngest with Tetsaisga, and their had been very little else that could anger him. Over a year had passed since he found out about Rin's death, yet the vision of his brother's lips pulled back, his eyes flashing red and hair flying had not left his memory.

Even though he would forever believe Sesshomaru to be cold, he had to admit that demon lord had been shaken by the loss of Rin. He realized that it was probably the first time since their father had died since Sesshomaru lost someone he truly cared about. (A/n: I beg to differ, he cared for Kagura, at least a little bit... but you know nothing of this Inuyasha so I forgive you. Ahem. Carry on.) His brother had to feel something, underneath all of that... fluff. And despite himself he felt a bit guilty for questioning that when they'd last met. He'd been trying to pick a fight, yes, but he realized it must have been cruel.

These thoughts were an excellent distraction from the rain.

So much so that when it finally cleared Inuyasha scarcely noticed, brow furrowed as he thought things over deeply. He had not known anything about Rin's passing, yet Sesshomaru had come to Kagome's funeral. How?

He wondered if, as time passed, Sesshomaru would once again revert back to how he'd been before. Inuyasha himself did not pay close enough attention to notice all the differences, but a few were glaringly obvious. The lack of trying to kill him, for example. Second was there were no longer reports of a powerful demon with white hair slaughtering a human who strayed in his path. Really, it seemed like the only time he drew his sword anymore was when he was protecting Rin. It was odd, but he supposed that it had been the same way with him and Kagome... The oddest thing was that he and his brother had anything in common.

Sesshomaru was always such a mystery, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking at any given time...

In the end, he supposed it didn't matter.

The next time he saw Sesshomaru, the air was starting to grow cold with winter. He'd just finished a visit with Shippo and couldn't help but be in relatively high spirits. The fox demon was growing up good- strong. Whenever he saw him he couldn't help but think back to when he'd come scarcely up to his knee. He was fully grown now, and yet just as annoying as ever...

Parting was bittersweet as always, and even more so because the ground was cold, and hard, and it was a long way back to the place he called home. He traveled so often he hadn't really found a need to stay in a town again, and even if he had helped past generations the humans in Kaede's village were still wary of demon's.

But lately the meager adventures he went on had begun to get boring, or perhaps, not satisfying enough. He was growing restless. If not journeying, seeing, doing, then he knew not what his mind and body desired.

He came across a hot spring with steam curling up from the warm waters, and his body gave an involuntary shudder. His feet were freezing from all the running, and he knew he would be stopping there before continuing on.

But as he came closer he noticed a form in the spring he hadn't before, the scent covered by the smell of water and wet leaves.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha slowed, studying the other's form.

The demon lord was sitting in the spring with his long limbs draped over several rocks, hair splayed out around him. His scent was covered with the smell of the water and wet leaves, and Inuyasha wondered how he'd managed to stumble across the demon lord without him noticing. He did not stop, or retreat, continuing towards the spring and observing the elder demon with slightly wary eyes. He had never seen Sesshomaru this exposed, before, and found the sight interesting. There were more magenta markings that he had meet noticed before on the others wrists, sloping across the skin and bone in a delicate curve. The same marks also decorated his waist, arcing down his hips, and his ankles. It was almost a surreal sight, to see the demon reclining, eyes closed, his head slightly bowed towards the water. He looked even paler than usual, with so much flesh bared.

Inuyasha took note of the muscle his kimono usually hid, the toned lines barely hunting at the strength Sesshomaru possessed. But Inuyasha's eyes were most drawn to his hands. He saw them often in their battles, but had never taken the time to look at the long, graceful fingers, the bend of his wrist.

The half demon came to a halt at the edge of the spring, and waited. Sesshomaru did not stir. Inuyasha briefly wondered if he was asleep,but knew that was unlikely. He was probably being ignored. The half demon grunted, flicking his eyes away from Sesshomaru's face to stare out into the forest.

"Do you have a purpose, Inuyasha?" He finally spoke. "How long will you continue standing there?"

The half demon snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't looking for you."

Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, turning his head and fixing his gaze on the other. His face was bank, and Inuyasha struggled to find a hint of his mood. There was none. The demon lord's leg shifted in the water as he spoke.

"Now that you have found me, what do you plan to do?" Sesshomaru's tone barely indicated that the sentence was a question. Inuyasha was mystified at the way Sesshomaru's dignity remained even in such a situation. The half demon himself felt as if he were the naked one.

Inuyasha had no answer. Why hadn't he simply left when he saw the spring was occupied? He was unsure. Perhaps his recent thoughts had drawn him to approach Sesshomaru. Or maybe it was the restlessness. Whatever the reason, he did not know what to do next.

"Disrobe, Inuyasha."

The half demon frowned, eyes flicking down to the other's bare collarbone. After a moment of no speaking or movement on Inuyasha's part, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not come here to bathe?" Sesshomaru rested against the rock behind him, watching the other with cold golden eyes.

Inuyasha nodded his head once, and the demon lord turned his head away as Inuyasha removed the robe of the fire rat. He arranged it carefully on a rock near the spring, and stepped into the water.

It was strange. Very strange.

They sat on opposite ends of the spring, and Inuyasha watched the demon lord with a wary stare. Sesshomaru's eyes had closed again, going once again silent and still.

The water felt good against the chill in the air, and slowly Inuyasha felt his muscles begin to relax.

It occurred to him, as it had many times the past few months, that he should say something about when they last met. But no words came.

That was all right. He enjoyed the silence. He was sure Sesshomaru did too. But when the demon lord's voice broke it, Inuyasha was not startled.

"You have been visiting the young fox demon," the older of them observed. Inuyasha was a bit disgruntled that Sesshomaru could tell this, when his own nose had not picked up on the other's familiar scent earlier.

"You know his name," the half demon pointed out with a glare, and Sesshomaru's hand came up to drip water over his pale shoulder's.

"I do," was the only response given.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He's not so young, anymore." He knew Shippo would have had the same defense.

Sesshomaru said nothing for a few moments, and Inuyasha watched his body ripple as he sank further into the water.

The eyes topped with magenta finally looked back at him, and Sesshomaru's eyelids lowered in what could have been boredom or contentment. "It was my understanding that he is somewhat like a son, to you. Is this true?"

Inuyasha blinked. The question caught him off guard, because it was personal- it mattered, and they just didn't do personal. It made him wonder why he was being asked. Was Sesshomaru just trying to fill the silence? Or was he curious? Inuyasha believed it may be the latter, as the demon lord was not the type to mind a lack of conversation.

"Er- I guess."

This seemed to satisfy the demon lord. Inuyasha watched him for a time after that, a curiosity of his own building. He had not known about his brother's residence in the Western lands, nor of the dagger he'd given to Rin- which had held his very own poison, none the less- what else didn't he know about.

"Do you... have any?"

Sesshomaru's eyes met his, but his face was blank. Finally he raised one silver eyebrow, and Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Children?"

The demon lord's upper lip twitched. His eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to sink back into his seat.

"No."

The word made the half demon's ears flinch back, it was so cutting. Still, Inuyasha persisted. "So you and Rin never...?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further. "Our relationship was not as such." He pursed his lips, and despite the wet strand of hair that stuck to his cheek he was still intimidating. This news surprised Inuyasha.

Despite how young she'd been when they met, after she'd grown and Sesshomaru had come to take her... he'd assumed that they were... Well, with the way he was always visiting to give her presents...

"Oh," the half demon replied dumbly.

A puff of air left the other's nose. And then his golden eyes wandered off towards the trees, expression smoothing. "Had she wanted children, I would have given them to her," he said simply.

This was strange to the half demon, considering what he'd said earlier, but he imagined he never would truly understand what it was- what it had been between Rin and Sesshomaru. She had been special, certainly. "However she realized it was not practical."

Inuyasha nodded his head, looking down at the water. An old pain began to grow in his chest, but he pushed it away, idly drawing his fingers through the steam that billowed upwards.

"You and the miko?"

The half demon didn't respond for a moment, as he'd expected the question. Eventually he gave a small shrug, looking up briefly.

"She... couldn't." The words were hard to say, even after all this time. He wondered though, if that would have made it worse. If their human blood remained strong and they aged as Kagome had, he would have to suffer through all of their deaths. Yet, if their demon blood affected their mortality then they would have to watch their mother get old and die without them...

Perhaps it was better, this way. As much as he had wanted that kind of bond with Kagome.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, and left it at that.

His attention needed a focus, and so he looked at Sesshomaru once more, wondering if he would speak again. But the demon lord seemed to have finished. Maybe it was because he'd just finished talking to Shippo, but Sesshomaru's presence was... Not unwelcome.

Better than being alone. And when had that happened?

He wondered if Sesshomaru felt the same. He could ask, but no matter how he phrased it, the words sounded like a stupid question. So he stayed silent.

And then, the demon lord stood. Long strands of silver hair that seemed luminescent in the moonlight clung wetly to his body. Inuyasha watched him move to the edge of the spring, seeming to have even more grace in the water than out.

He began to dry his hair, and Inuyasha stood as well, a scowl on his face as he waded closer.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

The demon lord did not respond, but his ears twitched faintly as he dressed, and Inuyasha took this as an okay to continue.

"Are you... Do you ever get... Lonely?" He started strong but when the sentence ended his voice was small, and hesitant. The scowl remained, as it was the only defense he had at the moment. An anxiousness filled him as he waited for a response... And waited... And waited... But Sesshomaru merely continued with his task, doing the ties on his armed with deft, agile fingers. Inuyasha stared as he replaced the fur on his shoulder, until he looked as he always did. But with wet hair.

The half demon's brow furrowed further the more he was made to wait, and he pressed his lips together, folding his arms across his chest.

Sesshomaru began to walk away.

Inuyasha turned from the demon lord, staring at the water.

"Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

The half demon blinked, turning to see the demon lord staring back at him expectantly. Without really taking note of his actions he got out of the spring, dressing quickly and putting Tessaiga at his hip as the demon lord waited, continuing his steps a few moments later.

They were both fairly damp and Inuyasha found himself cold entirely unpleasant. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice.

The demon lord seemed to have a destination in mind, but where it was Inuyasha was unsure. He was not quite familiar enough with this territory to know if anything in particular was nearby. He wanted to ask, but knew Sesshomaru was unlikely to answer. He had a bad habit of ignoring things he didn't deem worthy of his time. Which was a lot.

"What were you doing over here?" He asked instead, figuring this was a safe enough question. Still Sesshomaru did not acknowledge that he had spoken. Inuyasha doubted the would ever get used to that.

"I had affairs to handle in the east."

Inuyasha hummed. So did that mean Sesshomaru had been on his way... Home? Wherever it was he stayed, now? He had to wonder if that spring was a regular spot the demon lord frequented, or if he'd only recently found it.

As they walked the skies grew darker, clouds rolling in and smothering the moon with their girth. This silence was not a palpable one, but companionable. The need to ask questions slowly died down, and once again he was struck with the strange feeling of trusting his brother. The frigid stillness in the air seemed to Inuyasha the perfect atmosphere for walking next to Sesshomaru. It was as if the demon lords personality had been personified in the weather itself, and Inuyasha found himself slowly adjusting to the temperature and the older dog demon simultaneously.

When had he started thinking in analogies?

The scenery around them slowly began to change, from a tall forest cramped with trees to a dense bog, mud frozen and stiff, to a wide field with dying grass just waiting to be buried with snow. It wasn't too far off, he didn't think. Very soon there would be white as far as the eye could see...

They entered into another forest- now Inuyasha was quite certain he had no idea where he was, nor had he ever been here before- and Sesshomaru's footsteps finally began to slow.

The half demon followed his lead, and they moved through a thick curtain of tangled, hanging vines. On the other side, was not what Inuyasha expected.

The house was not grandiose, or enormous, nor did it reflect the power that Sesshomaru had no qualms reminding people about. In fact from the outside it was almost rather quaint. The trees that surrounded it had long lost the leaves on their branches, but the half demon could imagine the picture it would make had everything been in full bloom.

As they grew closer, a figure Inuyasha hadn't noticed before came into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The half demon wrinkled his nose. "That thing is still alive?"

The green toad demon waddled over, his expression changing from that of joyful relief to suspicion and disdain upon seeing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge either of their words.

"I am glad to see you have returned safely! I do wish you would send word so I know when to expect you... er, not that there's anything wrong with the way you choose to do things, my lord!"

As usual Jaken groveled before all else, and Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, he swore that thing kissed more and more ass every time he saw him. Sesshomaru didn't stop his movements, and Jaken hurried to keep up with his long strides.

"Er, Lord Sesshomaru, might I ask what the half breed is doing here?"

Despite himself, Inuyasha bristled. He'd long since gotten used to that phrase, but it pissed him off to hear jaken, of all demons, using it. There was just something about the irritating little thing that rubbed him the wrong way...

"Jaken," Sesshomaru finally said, immediately capturing the smaller demon's attention. He had reached the door, which he slid open in one graceful motion. His head tilted slightly to the side as if in thought, and Inuyasha stopped in place behind him. "Prepare tea for our guest."

Both Inuyasha and Jaken's expressions warped into the same look of confusion.

"... My lord?"

The demon lord said nothing else, stepping forward and removing his shoes inside the surprisingly large entrance hall. The two other demons followed, and Inuyasha looked around curiously. Even standing there himself, Inuyasha could not picture the demon lord with a home. He had wandered for so long, it was strange to even see him remain still for a long period of time. The house was fairly plain, and again Inuyasha was not prepared for it. But he supposed Sesshomaru had never needed much.

He followed the demon lord into a room off to the side, leaving the sliding door open behind him. It was interesting- the buildings in the villages were changing, slightly, as he watched the years pass. This was almost like stepping back in time.

Inside the room there was a kotatsu that looked warm and inviting after being out in the cold weather. The futon draped across the frame was a pale blue color. Even with how comfortable he'd felt before he couldn't help but feel wary. It seemed so far out of Sesshomaru's element, yet…

The demon lord sat down, and Inuyasha followed suit. Sesshomaru looked entirely too passive, and despite himself the half demon found himself waiting for the other to draw his sword at any moment, or to growl, or jump up and do… something. The other's eyes were closed, so Inuyasha found himself staring at the lines of magenta over the eyelids. He sat back with a scowl, ears twitching.

Well, he was here… what now?

"…Look Sesshomaru, what are you playing at?" He finally asked, too curious to handle the silence any longer. The demon lord finally opened his eyes to look at him, though it was so indifferent Inuyasha couldn't tell a single thing he might be thinking.

"I am not 'playing' at anything, Inuyasha."

The half demon rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Why did you bring me here?" There were a few more questions he wanted to ask, but that seemed the most pressing issue. Why did Sesshomaru bring him to his… supposed 'house'? Sure, the demon lord knew where he lived, but that was a human village, not a secluded place that was obviously some sort of secret or mystery, or whatever the hell Sesshomaru wanted to call it. He couldn't just let well enough be, he had to know.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look out the window, and Inuyasha found himself growing impatient.

"Lately, I find myself less and less inclined to travel."

Inuyasha blinked. That hadn't really been an answer to his question, and he wasn't really sure why the other had said it. But it came as a bit of a surprise. Almost as much as the demon lord having someplace to stay to begin with. He'd assumed it had been for Rin…

"There is not much left I care to see, and I have already surpassed father as a great demon."

Feh. Cocky as always. The half demon crossed his arms.

"I find that I require even less than before. I find this place has a… relaxing effect on the body. Particularly during the winter."

Inuyasha finally relented and looked out the window as well, surprised to see that it had started snowing. They watched the white flakes fall in silence for a moment, and Inuyasha felt the tension begin to leave his shoulders.

"I've brought the tea…"

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Jaken, nodding when he set the tray down on the table. Inuyasha glared at the toad, and received one back before the thing waddled off. Sesshomaru ignored the exchange in favor of bringing one of the small cups to his lips.

"…I can't stay long, ya know. I told some of the villagers I'd help them prepare for winter." It was funny how they were only friendly when they needed his help. Sesshomaru's eyes had closed again, and he set the cup down once he'd finished.

"This does not surprise me."

Inuyasha frowned, but took his own cup, downing the beverage in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve afterwards, and Sesshomaru gave him a disapproving look. The half demon felt vaguely guilty before telling himself that this was Sesshomaru, and he should really expect this from him by now.

"You may go as you please."

Inuyasha grunted, a bit disgruntled by this response even though he wasn't sure what else he'd been expecting from the other. And honestly, he'd already spent way too much time in Sesshomaru's company… he looked over at the other, finding his head tilted down as he poured himself another cup. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd been with Kagome for so long, but being around someone who was so damn hard to read was really starting to piss him off.

He stood rather abruptly, turning around and carelessly waving a hand. "Thanks for the tea," he drawled, unable to help a bit of sarcasm.

He hated tea.

And what a waste of time.

"Inuyasha," the demon lord said as he walked to the door, and the half demon turned his head.

"Should you ever get… lonely… you know where to find me."

If Inuyasha didn't know any better, he would say Sesshomaru was teasing him.

It was a good thing he did.

* * *

Foxgirl: All right! Next chapter there will be a ton more interaction, for sure.

Vixen: Hurry it up!

Foxgirl: Oh! Also, I'm thinking Indigo moon will be at least another week. I have a bit written already but... I'm always really shy about posting uh... raunchy stuff... -hides in corner-


End file.
